The present invention comprises a new and distinct tetraploid cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of two tetraploid, unreleased, proprietary, inbred lines: a white-colored, single flowered, dark leaf seed parent developed in our breeding program, known as plant 1475-1 and a white-colored semi-double flowered pollen parent known as 1560-3.
This new plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with white colored semi-double flowers, dark green foliage, with strong growth habits and good cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1990 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a three year period. It has also been trialed at Akemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.